Twisted Hatred
by Forgotten Sorrows
Summary: young Rainaver wants to follow his father into battle
1. chapter 1

Twisted Hatred  
  
The sun shines through the drapes and pours all over young Rainavar's face. He wakes up and goes straight over to the training room with his father Canin. Rainavar watches in admeration as his father wields the great sword of the trann family. "Father will i be going to war this time I mean I am now 15". "Rainavar we need to talk i don't fight because i like it i fight for our palace our people and i fight for you. When you learn that then you shall join us the knights of Malador". Just then Rainavar thought he saw a gold flash in his fathers eyes and then he understood he wouldbe joining his father soon enough.  
  
A week after the discussion Rainavar's father canin was sent off to the king of malador. Rainavar woke up that day and found a note on his fathers bed : Dear Rainavar, I was sent for today I am sorry i didn't say goodbye but you were sleeping and I didnt want to wake you up.I asked Samin to take care of you while i'm gone tell Boone that I said hi ok.I will see you in two weeks  
  
from your caring father, Canin  
  
That same day King Malador called his beautiful daughter Guanavier to pick out 7 young men to fight for her hand in marriage. She walksd down the streets of colonton picking every other nice looking man in her kingdom. She had but 1 more to choose when she stopped in front of Rainavar. She looked him over. Nice muscles, too skinny,eyes of golden fire alright my last choice will be ..........................Rainavar. The challanges will start tomarrow so rest up. 


	2. chapter two

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
When Rainavar awoke the next morning everyone in town was awake and waiting for the tournament.He walked around for a bit and he let a little kid ride on his back for a while before he went to get on his armor.He got the the blacksmith and told him what kind of armor he needed.He wanted a shield witha sword and a staff for his father and grandfather Miipen the worlock of the village.The blacksmith told him it would take awhile so he went to sign up with the events he would participate in.He signed up for swordskill, joust, and arrow. The events would take place at, twelve three and seven and yet it was only nine thirty.He went to his friends house and helped him out with his work so he could see rainavar compete for the hand of guinaveer in marriage. By the time they were finished it was eleven thirty.Rainavar sent Meek to pick up his armor, shield, and sword,when he got back mike rushid to put it on and then ran to the swords battle. He watched to guys he didnt know taking mental notes about there mistakes and what they were doing.The tallest man jumped from a complete knockout blow toward the head and countered with a side blow which sent the other man sprawling.The shortest came fast and swift and completely demolished the tall ones shield.With that the tall man had to attack and he did very hard. The short one was ot fast enough with a very painfull stomoch hit he was sent out of the ring.The king announced the winner and then announced the next challanger "Rainavar shall now challange Jeff to a death match the one standing in the end wins."Rainavar stepped forward very bravely and a man about in his twenties stepped in.The gong rang and they all started cheering. Jeff charged and Rainavar quickly jumped out of the way and got Jeff across the back.Jeffs screams of pain rang in rainavars ears temporarily deafining him. Which gave Jeff the chance he needed. With one swift move he got Rainavar across the left arm. Rainavar dropped his shield and went at Jeff wailing and they started slicing and trying to get at each others throats. Then Rainavar remembered something his father told him. Trust yor sword and swing with all your might so he did and he completely decappatated Jeff and two guards came and carried the bloody corpse over tho the dumping pile.The kings voice was heard above everything."The winner of this round Rainavar."Cheers filled Rainavars ears and he looked at the princess and he thought he seen her wink then smile at him so he smiled back and then everything went black from the loss of blood. 


End file.
